This proposal is for a two years cross-sectional study to monitor changes in health status during the midlife in Hispanic women living in Puerto Rico. With funding from this cross-sectional study, we propose to conduct preliminary analysis of cross-sectional data to determine the average age at menopause and pattern of hysterectomy in Hispanic women in Puerto Rico. We will also estimate the prevalence of menopausal symptoms, hypertension, diabetes and osteoporosis by age in these women. The cross-sectional data will come from a self- administered. questionnaire and a clinical visit offered to 300 female members of the Puerto Rican Teachers Association aged 35-80 years old, representative of six geographic sectors of Puerto Rico. We calculate to have 800 participants who will respond to the questionnaire and agree to participate in the study. The clinical exam will include measurement of blood pressure, height and weight, body composition by electrical impedance, and calcaneus DEXA to measure bone density as well as a blood draw. The blood sample will be used to measure lipids, blood glucose, glycosylated hemoglobin and follicle stimulating hormone. This study will be the first contemporary study of the health and functional status of Hispanic women living in Puerto Rico during the midlife and menopause It will have the advantage that it represents a specific Hispanic population. Most studies available to date include a diverse Spanish speaking population with different ethnic background such as Mexican, Cuban, Puerto Rican, etc. The study will include a mailed questionnaire and a clinical visit to this population in order to obtain estimates of annual disease incidence as well as to evaluate our ability to follow this population and estimate retention rates. These activities will permit us to determine the appropriate age groups to enroll, to determine the required sample size and make more accurate power calculations for a future longitudinal study. We will also develop the longitudinal questionnaire and manual of operations, will translate and pre-test scales which have not previously been used in this population.